


Smile

by F1_rabbit



Series: 2693 [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany was happy for a lazy summer break, but Marc had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Dany was lying out on the sofa with his boyfriend, eating junk food that he shouldn't be eating and spending more time in bed than anything else. The mountains surrounded him and he felt shielded from the world.

It was just unfortunate that his summer break was starting as Marc's ended, but he'd take every minute that he got with him.

"Do you want to stay here while I visit my parents?" Marc asked, smiling as he stroked Dany's hair. Dany's brow was furrowed and he was deep in thought.

"No, I should head back to Monaco," Dany said with a sigh, "You've only got a couple more days left of your summer break and you should go see your parents."

"How about you come with me?" Marc asked, biting his lip as he tried to keep the smile off his face. He stared at Dany, waiting for a response.

Dany was aware that Marc's parents knew about them, but it was a big leap from them knowing about him to meeting him. Marc's big brown eyes were staring at him, and he reached out to hold his hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb.

"You don't have to if it's too soon." Marc's smile faded a little and Dany leant in for a kiss. He still felt sparks every time that their lips met, and they'd been together far too long for him to kid himself that it was a casual thing.

Dany was head over heels in love with Marc, and that meant at some point he was going to have to meet his parents.

"Let's go."

*

The drive was nice, the mountains were stunning all year round, but in the summer, the little wisp of snow at the top of them made them look even more majestic.

Dany was happy to drive, he felt at peace behind the wheel, even if he wasn't racing. Marc rested his hand on Dany's knee, the smell of trees wafting in on the cool breeze. It felt so nice, and yet the closer Dany got to Marc's family home, the more nervous he got.

They pulled up in the driveway as the sun was high, it was a relief to get out of the hot car, but Dany hesitated.

"They're going to love you," Marc said, standing on his tiptoes to give Dany a kiss. He slid his hand down Dany's arm, taking his hand, and he led him towards the front door.

They were only half way to the door when it flew open, and Marc's parents came rushing out to see them. The smiles were definitely a family trait, and Marc's mum, Roser, was hugging Dany before he even got a chance to introduce himself.

"Hi."

"Marc told us you were handsome," Roser said, brushing a strand of hair off Dany's forehead. Dany blushed, and he when he looked at Marc he was beaming with pride.

"Come in, you must be thirsty after a long drive," Juliá said, and Dany looked at Marc, overwhelmed by it all. Marc was still holding his hand, and Juliá was motioning for them to come inside.

Dany followed Marc, gripping at his hand as he tried to relax. Marc's parents were lovely, how else could they have raised such a lovely child, and he knew that he was safe here, that he could just be himself without having to worry about who saw him with Marc.

"Would you like a coffee?" Juliá asked, and Dany nodded, he wasn't sure that it would help settle his nerves but it would be a familiar comfort. Not that having Marc next to him wasn't comforting enough.

"You have a lovely home," Dany said to Roser, and Marc kept smiling as they got comfy on the sofa, Marc cuddling in next to him as though they were alone.

Juliá came through carrying a tray, and the smell of coffee made Dany relax. He looked happy at the sight of his son and his boyfriend, and Dany wasn't sure what reaction he expected from his own parents. He didn't think they'd be unhappy, but he wasn't sure they'd take it in their stride like Marc's parents.

Marc handed Dany a cup of coffee, and it felt like he was home. Roser and Juliá chatting away as Marc looked happy just to be with the ones that he loved.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Juliá said, warm smile on his face and Dany felt like he fitted here. The conversation was easy, and no-one mentioned racing. Dany didn't know if Marc had told them not to mention it or if they had seen his misfortune this season. But either way, it was a nice change to talk about something else. Although racing was a big part of his life, it wasn't all that he had.

Dany found himself smiling as he told them all about his family, and how they moved to Italy. Marc had heard most of it before but he still listened attentively, never letting go of Dany's hand.

"You look so good together," Roser said, and Dany could tell that she was mentally planning the wedding already.

"I think it's time for the baby photos," Juliá said, laughing as Marc let out a groan, still grinning as Roser rushed off to get the photo albums. Roser returned with a manic grin on her face, and she and Juliá squished on to the sofa with Marc and Dany.

Every story of how competitive little Marc was made Dany fall a little deeper in love with him. Marc's laugh was the most beautiful sound, warming his soul and he cuddled in closer, laughing with Marc at all the embarrassing pictures.

"I'm glad he's found someone that makes him smile," Roser said, reaching out to pinch Marc's cheeks as he laughed some more.

"I don't think it's me. He's always smiling," Dany said, laughing as Marc tried to frown but he ended up doubled over with laughter.

Marc buried his face against Dany's shoulder, muffling his laugh, and Dany held him until he was calm.

"I smile more when you're near."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
